


The Legend of the Moon Lovers

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Gen is obsessed, M/M, Mythology and Folklore-ish, No Beta We Die Like Byakuya, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Temporary Character Death, gen kills somebody, this is tsukasen but did i mention gen kills somebody?, villain gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: When the moon is partially covered by the shadows and the star twinkles next to it, it is Senku simply being content.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Legend of the Moon Lovers

If you look up at the night sky, you may notice that the moon seems isolated from other celestial bodies except for the lone star that shines brightly above it. The other surrounding stars look as if there’s a wall preventing them from reaching the moon and even now, scientists are still looking into why only one star twinkles next to the moon.

But according to this folktale, the night sky is that way because it is how it was meant to be.

Long ago, there lived a man named Tsukasa who lived alone and hunted wild animals to sell to the butcher for a living. He was often plagued by nightmares and to rid himself of the grief from those terrifying visions, he’d venture into the woods and stroll through the darkness with only the starlight breaking through the canopies providing him guidance. One night, he dreamt of his dear sister who passed away from an illness long ago and he ran into the woods for solace. That night, he heard a voice which caused him to stray away from his usual path and he stumbled upon the waterfalls. It was an enchanting sight however, nobody dared to bathe in the water as stories of water spirits that took joy in drowning mortals kept them at bay. Tsukasa found a young man crowned with stark white hair with green tips in the middle of the pool. His back and arms were covered in various tattoos and he gasped in surprise when he turned his head to look at him and saw more markings etched onto his torso.

“You shouldn’t bathe there,” Tsukasa finally uttered after a long tense moment of silence.

“And why should I not?” the man asked.

“There are stories of water spirits leading humans to their deaths in the water. Are you not afraid?”

“Are you?” the other challenged.

“Yes,” he answered honestly. He wasn’t one to challenge nature and her children so even if he never actually laid eyes upon any spirit, he never crossed the line.

“Bathe with me,” the strange beautiful man invited and Tsukasa drew back with a vigorous shake of his head.

“How do I know you’re not a water spirit and I’m your next victim?”

“Well, how do I know you’re not a water spirit and I, your next victim?” his red eyes were playful and despite the potential danger he was facing, Tsukasa felt warmth creep onto his cheeks. “I won’t let anything happen to you. You have my word.”

Tsukasa knew it was stupid.

But he trusted the man.

He disrobed himself and stood by the bank, taking a moment to hesitate before letting a foot step into the water. Chills ran up his spine and he shivered at the low temperature but eventually submerged his body in the water. The man reached out his hands to Tsukasa.

“Come.”

Tsukasa waded towards the man and put his hands in his.

His heart beat once, twice, thrice, then suddenly, the silence was broken.

The stranger laughed loudly as Tsukasa thrashed in the water after stumbling backwards and slipping on the wet rocks underneath them. Taking mercy on the man moments later, he grabbed his arms again and pulled back upright.

“Why would you do that?” he asked between gasps of breath when he regained his balance. The man shrieked so loudly and so abruptly Tsukasa jumped in terror which caused him to tumble backwards and get completely immersed in the pool.

“It seemed like a funny idea and it was,” he laughed. “My name is Senku, and you are?”

“Tsukasa.”

“You’re a surprisingly gentle man despite how you look, Tsukasa,” Senku smiled and took a hold of the long drenched strands of brown hair that floated on the water. “It’s endearing.”

For the next midnights that came to the land, Tsukasa spent them in the forest with Senku. He never found out where he came from but assumed that the man was born of nobility based on the flowy white silks that enveloped his body in all the right places and the glimmering gold ornaments that adorned his figure when they were not wading in the refreshing cool water of the waterfall. As time passed by, Tsukasa fell in love with Senku and the other felt the same as well.

It was under the full moon when they first kissed. The water that surrounded them sparkled under the lunar glow and it was all too magical for the two lovers. However, Senku had a secret he feared of confessing to Tsukasa. How could one ever reveal to their mortal sweetheart that he was the ruler of the night sky with several hundreds of star spirits at his beck and call willing to do anything?

As for the stars, there was one who was particularly close to Senku, this spirit was known as Gen.This spirit was adored by the other beings that lived in the night sky and was known as the Jewel of the Dark as many considered him as the most beautiful with his pure white wings and his immaculate features. Gen had helplessly fallen in love with the moon god centuries ago and had been courting him for as long as he could remember but the god did not return his feelings for he saw Gen as nothing more than an immortal companion. He was extremely envious of the intimacy that the god shared with the mortal and so he hatched a plan to get rid of Tsukasa. He told his spiritual siblings that the mortal could never be a good match for the lunar deity and that the ephemeral essence of his humanity would cause nothing but pain for Senku. He was able to convince them through means of manipulation with their unwavering loyalty to the god as their motivation. They’d plan on distracting him, one star spirit going as far as to poison himself and writhe in pain to serve as the catalyst for chaos while Gen would stain his hands with the blood of a mortal.

It was too easy that he couldn’t help but giggle as he descended. Senku was fond of Ukyo and he knew that the god would do anything in his power to relieve the spirit from pain even if it meant having to cross to the Land of the Dead to acquire the necessary herbs to heal him. The moon was full that night so he left the responsibility to Kohaku before departing to the home of Sitan. The beating of his wings grew slower as he approached the land and soon, he found Tsukasa standing under the waterfall. No words were to be exchanged with the human, a quick kill was all he needed to do.

A second. A single beat and Tsukasa’s lifeless body was floating on the water. An arrow pierced through his chest and the river of life flowed forth unto the crystal depths. Crimson mixed with the water and Gen didn’t even spare the corpse a second glance before returning to Ukyo’s side to patiently wait for the god he yearned for too much.

When Senku returned, he swiftly eased the agony that tortured the star spirit before he flew down to meet with Tsukasa. His blood ran cold when he spotted the pale body of the man he loved surrounded by the once crystal clear pool now stained with blood. He looked too cruelly beautiful floating on the water, it was as if he was asleep if not for the arrow that was buried in his chest right where his heart was. The god jumped into the water, his white clothing billowed around him as he waded to Tsukasa. He cupped his face into his arms and cried out to the greater deities for mercy. They say his wails were too heart-wrenching that star spirits weeped from the sounds of Senku’s weeping alone and some were driven into madness from despair. He begged them to take his life as well and rid him of his immortality and the moon lost its light and the world was blanketed in pitch darkness as the stars struggled to twinkle.

Bathala, ever the merciful creator, took pity in the bleeding heart and anguished spirit of his child and opened the heavens to reach out to him. A brilliant warm light penetrated the darkness and the water around them glowed from Bathala’s touch. The blood returned into Tsukasa’s body and his long dark hair turned starlight as the water continued to gleam. When Bathala’s touch retreated, the world was once more plunged into darkness but the moon’s light returned when Tsukasa took his first breath as a star spirit. 

Gen was punished for his sin as Senku turned deaf to the cries and pleas of the spirit’s siblings and of Tsukasa as well who found it in his heart to forgive the Pride of the Stars. With a stone cold gaze where tears threatened to pour out, he ripped the pristine white wings from his old companion’s back with his bare hands and watched him fall from the heavens, cursed to live a short human life filled with misery.

Senku’s trust in all the star spirits were never mended which is why none of them were allowed to stay by his side, but he was satisfied with Tsukasa’s presence by his side. They say when the moon is in different phases, it is the moon god with his various reasons. When the moon is full, it is the god displaying his greatness. When the star disappears behind the moon, it is Senku shielding Tsukasa from the prying eyes of humans as he selfishly marvels at the beauty of his lover. When the moon is out of sight, it is Senku boasting Tsukasa’s brightness to all who could see. When the moon is partially covered by the shadows and the star twinkles next to it, it is Senku simply being content.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole thing isn't really based on one folktale exactly and instead is a product of combining most tales of romance (oftentimes tragic) from Filipino legends but the Star Spirits are specifically from Ibaloi folktales while Bathala and Sitan are gods from Philippine mythology (although I am pretty sure Sitan is from Tagalog myths)


End file.
